


Confession of Louis Tomlinosn

by Olix



Series: Confession of Louis Tomlinson [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Interviews, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Talking, but its sad tbh, i didnt fix the mistakes, ily anyway, not angst really, oh I forgot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction już nie ma. Skończyło się dawno i nikt dokładnie nie wie dlaczego. Każdy z chłopców poszedł w swoją stronę, by żyć własnym życiem. Louis ma udzielić wywiadu podczas, którego odkryje wszystkie brudy, wyciągnie na wierzch wszystkie sekrety. Sam nie wie, czy da sobie radę z tym wyzwaniem i czy nie zgubi się gdzieś po drodze do poznania prawdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W moim oryginale było podzielone na dwie części - takowo i tu tak to pozostawię.

Louis się denerwował. Nawet bardzo. W końcu miał robić wywiad po raz pierwszy od 3 lat. Nawet przed swoim pierwszym nie miał takiej tremy, a ten dodatkowo, miał być wyjątkowy. Tylko on i dziennikarz. No i mała, komercyjna publika, ale o tym Louis naprawdę starał się nie myśleć. Pytania, które zostaną zadane, również będą dotyczyły raczej intymnej sfery życia Louis’ego, bo o to w tym wywiadzie chodzi. O odkrycie prawdziwego Louis’ego Tomlinson’a, którego świat nie widział od tak dawna. I dlatego Louis tak bardzo się stresował. Nie wiedział, czy da radę się otworzyć, czy da radę opowiedzieć wszystko jak na spowiedzi. Musiał wziąć się w garść i opanować jakoś te swoje pocące się dłonie.   
\- Louis Tomlinson, wychodzisz za trzy… - usłyszał obok siebie.  
\- A naszym dzisiejszym gościem będzie dawno nie widziany na artystycznej scenie… - docierało do Louis’ego zza kotary.  
\- Dwa…   
\- Cudowny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju i na pewno wciąż nieziemsko przystojny… Panie i panowie – LOUIS TOMLINSON!  
\- Trzy – I Louis poszedł.   
Wszedł zza kulis i pomachał do publiczności. Powitały go pokrzepiające oklaski i to mu pomogło. Denerwował się jakby mniej.   
\- Lou, kochany. Wyglądasz naprawdę fantastycznie – powitała go najbardziej wpływowa i skuteczna osoba amerykańskiego dziennikarstwa.   
-Oprah, bardzo miło cię widzieć – odpowiedział Louis i szarmancko ucałował kobietę w dłoń.  
Oboje usiedli na dwóch miękkich fotelach. Louis na nowo się zdenerwował, kiedy dotarło do niego, że to wszystko już się zaczęło.   
\- Może na początek wyjaśnimy naszym widzom dlaczego to z tobą robimy wywiad, a nie z całym zespołem – zaproponowała Oprah, a Louis niemrawo pokiwał głową – Otóż Louis jako jedyny zgodził się na nowo pojawić w świetle jupiterów. Jak myślisz, Lou, dlaczego reszta chłopców odcięła się od sławy?   
\- Hmm… Myślę, że wszyscy chcą normalnie żyć. Bez fanów, paparazzich, czy tej ciągłej presji – powiedział i splótł ze sobą palce dłoni.  
\- Presji?  
-Sława niesie ze sobą wiele zalet, ale też kłopotów. Każda gwiazda tak mówi i niby wszyscy zdają sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie do końca wiedzą co kryję się pod tą gadką. Sława to złośliwa przyjaciółka.  
\- Teraz zainteresowałeś także i mnie, mimo, iż ja także żyję w tym świecie – zaśmiała się Oprah.  
\- No to sama możesz się wypowiedzieć. Cały świat czegoś od ciebie oczekuje. Każdy z twoich fanów to osobne charaktery i uosobienia. Każdy chce czegoś innego, a ty nie jesteś w stanie zadowolić ich wszystkich. A gadanie, że trzeba być sobą to typowe pieprznie – mogę się tak wypowiadać?  
\- Oglądają nas dzieci – powiedziała kobieta, ale lekko się uśmiechnęła  
\- Taka jest jednak prawda. Mimo iż będziesz się starał, to i tak pojawi się ktoś z kompleksem na twoim punkcie. I co mas wtedy zrobić? Ludzie mówią, że dać sobie spokój i nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale tak nie jest. Każda krytyka do ciebie trafia, a ta najmniej uzasadniona boli najbardziej.  
\- Docierała takowa do ciebie?   
\- Bardzo często. I dotyczyła ona wszystkiego, a jednocześnie nie miała żadnego dokładnego celu – mam nadzieję, że wiesz o czym mówię – Oprah pokiwała głową w geście zrozumienia – No, więc widzisz. Ludzie to nastawione na konsumpcje zwierzęta, a kiedy nie dostaną tego czego oczekują, zalewają cię krytyką tylko po to, żeby się lepiej poczuć. To jakaś paranoja! –Louis zaśmiał się.  
\- Jak bardzo odczuwałeś te niemiłe słowa? Radziłeś sobie z tym jakoś? – zapytała dziennikarka.  
\- Byliśmy razem w piątkę – Lou potarł się po karku - Gdy masz w kimś oparcie, w kimś kto rozumie twoją sytuacje, jest o wiele łatwiej przezwyciężyć to wszystko  
\- Byliście dla siebie ważni, prawda?   
-O tak. Byliśmy dla siebie jak rodzeństwo, bo przecież spędzaliśmy ze sobą ogrom czasu. Nawet więcej niż rodziną. Nie powinno, więc nikogo dziwić, że z biegiem czasu staliśmy się dla siebie najważniejsi.   
\- Czy teraz dalej tak jest? Czy po rozpadzie zespołu dalej utrzymujecie ze sobą kontakt? – zapytała Oprah, a Louis cały się spiął. Wiedział, że to pytanie nadejdzie prędzej, czy później, ale i tak nie był na nie przygotowany.  
\- Już od dawna z żadnym nie rozmawiałem – odparł Lou, tępo patrząc w swoje splecione dłonie – Straciliśmy ze sobą jakikolwiek kontakt. Każdy poszedł w swoim kierunku. Nawet nie wiem gdzie są i jak sobie radzą.  
\- Tworzyliście bardzo zgraną paczkę przyjaciół. Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że po rozpadzie zespołu tak się od siebie oddaliliście.  
\- Zazwyczaj tak bywa, że rozłam w zespole, który doprowadza do jego rozpadu jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie wielu przyjaźni.   
\- Więc powodem końca One Direction był rozłam? – to pytanie zbiło Louis’ego z pantałyku.  
\- Hmm… Myślę, że nikt do końca nie wie co było przyczyną. Z dnia na dzień jakoś przestaliśmy być dla siebie ważni – Louis wzruszył tu ramionami.  
\- Ale, Lou! Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się wśród przyjaciół! Musiał być jakiś istotny powód. Media od kilku dobrych lat o tym spekulują – zaprzeczyła Oprah. Po jej minie można było wnioskować, że ten temat naprawdę ją interesował.  
\- Tyle, że ja sam do końca nie wiem co się między nami popsuło. Po skończeniu naszej piątej trasy koncertowej odkryliśmy, że nie czerpiemy z tego już takiej frajdy jak kiedyś. Myślę, ze po prostu dorośliśmy i znudziły nam się ciągłe wygłupy. No bo ile można robić z siebie idiotę przed całymi tysiącami ludzi? Może gdyby ktoś dał nam szansę robienia prawdziwej muzyki – i tak, tym samym podkreślam, że to co tworzyliśmy to było totalne gówno, które podobało się tylko bezmózgim dziesięciolatkom. A my chcieliśmy tworzyć coś wartościowego, nie komercję, by się sprzedać, coś, dzięki czemu ludzie pragnęli żyć.   
\- Ale przecież mieliście fanów. Całe miliony fanek! Czy nie tego pragnęliście przychodząc do X-Factor?   
\- Dobrze, ze to powiedziałaś. Fanek. Jeszcze warto byłoby podkreślić przedział wiekowy. Powiedz mi, jaki szanujący się muzyk chciałby grać dla bachorów, które dopiero co przestały srać w pieluchę, a już fantazjowały na twój temat? – kobieta pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu – No właśnie. I nie chcę tu obrażać naszych fanów, chociaż to robię, ale cóż. Taka prawda.   
\- Rozumiem cię Louis, ale nie uważasz, że to trochę niewdzięczne? To w końcu dzięki tym „bachorom” tak się wybiliście i osiągnęliście szczyt.  
\- A dzięki komu się z niego stoczyliśmy? Nie zrozum mnie źle, naprawdę byliśmy zachwyceni, że zdobyliśmy taki rozgłos w tak krótkim czasie, ale w głębi duszy czuliśmy się źle. Teraz wystarczy mieć dobry wygląd i ciekawe życie prywatne, a już jesteś na samych wyżynach show-biznesu. W pewnym momencie dotarło do nas, że to nie dzięki talentowi podpisaliśmy kontrakt i nagraliśmy płytę – powiedział Louis i sięgnął po szklankę z wodą.   
\- No dobrze, znowu zahaczyliśmy o temat rozpadu zespołu, a ty znów tak ładnie go ominąłeś – zaśmiała się Oprah, a wraz z nią niemrawo Louis – Uważasz więc, że to przez fanki przestaliście być sobą?   
Przez krótką chwilę Louis namyślał się nad odpowiedzią. Nie uśmiechał się mu ten temat.  
\- W pewnym stopniu na pewno tak. Nikt nie lubi jak ktoś obcy wpieprza się w jego życie i wmawia mu rację na tematy, o których faktycznie nie ma pojęcia. Nie myśl, że to wszystko co wyczyniały te dziewczyny nie docierało do nas. My po prostu mieliśmy zakaz o mówieni o tym.   
\- Właśnie… A propo tych wszystkich nakazów i zakazów. Wiele waszych fanek prowadziło domysły, że za większością waszych decyzji i zachowań stało Modest. Czy jest to prawdą? – Oprah wyciągnęła ciężką artylerie.  
\- Kontrakt zobowiązuje – odparł lekko Lou, delikatnie się uśmiechając.  
\- Widzę, że nawet po jego zakończeniu twardo trzymasz się zasad – kobieta zaśmiała się.  
-Po pięciu latach może to wejść w krew. Nie mówienie o wszystkim, brak prywatnego życia, czy jego intymnych sfer. Mimo tego wszystkiego kontrakt dał nam ogromną szansę, którą my mimo tych wszystkich reguł, staraliśmy się wykorzystać jak najlepiej.   
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wam nie wszyło, bo przez te parę lat naprawdę daliście niezłe show – oboje się zaśmiali.   
\- Chcieliśmy by ludzie nas zapamiętali. Nie tylko jako tych chłopaków, którzy przegrali X-Factor, ale zrobili karierę, tylko jako kogoś wartościowego. Niestety – nie wyszło nam– Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Skąd takie wnioski? – zapytała Oprah  
\- Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć o One Direction jako o zespole, który podbił świat? Nie. Sprzedawaliśmy się i przez parę sezonów byliśmy na topie. Ale każdemu w końcu może się to znudzić. My po prostu z tego wyrośliśmy. Nasze systemy wartości przekalkulowały się i… no cóż, dotarło do nas, że już nie jesteśmy zespołem.  
\- To smutne.   
\- Może i tak, ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, ani sympatyczne.  
\- Mówisz jakbyś już wszystko przeżył i nie miał ochoty na więcej.  
\- Może i stałem się trochę oschły i cyniczny. Ale przeżyj to co ja i nie zgub się po drodze.   
\- Czyli to jaki jesteś, to w pewnym sensie maska? Ucieczka od rzeczywistości?   
\- W pewnym momencie zdałem sobie po prostu sprawę, że nie chcę czuć.   
\- Było to już po rozpadzie, czy jeszcze podczas trwania zespołu?   
Louis zasępił się chwilę nad tym pytaniem.  
\- Moje wątpliwości pojawiły się jakoś na początku trasy Take Me Home. Wtedy zacząłem poważnie zastanawiać się nad moim życiem.  
\- Miałeś ku temu jakiś konkretny powód? Raczej długo zajęły ci te rozmyślania…  
\- Moim głównym powodem był przede wszystkim jakiś taki spór między nami w zespole. I nie mówimy tutaj o żadnym rozłamie, czy drobnych kłótniach. Coś między nami się popsuło – nie byliśmy już dla siebie tak jak kiedyś.   
\- Chodziło o jakieś uprzedzenia, wzajemna niechęć, czy może o coś zupełnie innego?   
\- Uczucia.


	2. Confession of Louis Tomlinson part 2.

\- O jakich uczuciach mówimy, Louis? – zapytała Oprah, przykładając dłoń do ust.  
Louis nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy. Nie rozmawiał o tym już od dawna.  
\- Były to uczucia negatywne, pozytywne? – ponowiła pytanie kobieta.  
\- Hmm… Trudno powiedzieć – odparł Louis, a jego głos stał się łamliwy – Myślę, że na pewno były to destrukcyjne uczucia. Trudne do zaszufladkowania, ale jednocześnie nieodzowne.   
\- Jesteś bardzo tajemniczy, Louis. Trudno cię nakłonić do zwierzeń – powiedziała Oprah, a jej na oko przyjacielska wypowiedź, trąciła powagą i dociekliwością.   
\- Nie wiem dlaczego tak się w sobie zamknąłem. Wiem, że jestem raczej trudnym przypadkiem – Lou zaśmiał się.  
\- Ale przez to bardziej interesującym – mruknęła Oprah, delikatnie się uśmiechając.   
\- Czy ja wiem… Co jest interesującego w starym, zgorzkniałym, niezdolnym do jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuć muzyku? – Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Daj się poznać. Odkryj swoje sekrety.   
\- Ale co to da, kochana? Ludzie zobaczą tylko, że jestem kolejnym dupkiem, który się sparzył i teraz udaje wielkiego bohatera – kolejne wzruszenie ramionami – Mi to nie jest do niczego potrzebne.  
\- Każdy potrzebuje powiedzieć, Lou.  
W tym momencie dotarło do Louisa, że nikt nie wie o jego „słabości”. Nikomu nie powiedział wtedy, ani później – po rozwiązaniu zespołu. Co więc stanowiło przeszkodę? Wspomnienia.   
\- Oj, Oprah. Jesteś skuteczną bestyjką! – zaśmiał się Louis, sięgając ręką po szklankę z wodą.   
\- Staram się – odparła zadowolona kobieta.  
\- Chcesz znać prawdę, prawda? – Louis zmienił ton na poważny. Miał w zamiarze powiedzieć. – Samą prawdę, nie ubarwianą żadnymi żałosnymi, dziecinnymi przebierankami?   
\- Każdy tego chce, Lou. Twoi fajni czekali na to od waszego rozpadu – Louis westchnął na tę wypowiedź. Doskonale to wiedział.  
\- Po przegranej w X-Factor zaczęliśmy nowe życie. Ale to wie każdy, mówiliśmy to na każdym kroku. Dopowiadaliśmy tylko, że było to lepsze życie, spełnienie naszych marzeń – Louis prychnął drwiąco – W pewnym stopniu może i była to prawda, ale pojawiły się problemy. Wiesz, jak poznajesz nowego człowieka, od razu zaliczasz go do jakiejś kategorii. Przyjaciele, znajomi, wrogowie… albo potencjalni kochankowie, czy miłości – tu Louis uśmiechnął się lekko – My staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. Każdy to widział, bo się z tym obnosiliśmy – kolejne pełne jadu prychnięcie – Byliśmy takimi idiotami… Ale w końcu celebryta zarabia na życiu prywatnym, na skandalach… Każdy brał pod lupę każde nasze zachowanie. Po jakimś czasie to stało się nużące, a zarząd powoli się wkurzał.  
\- Hmm.. Louis, czy ja dobrze myślę do czego to zmierza? - zapytała z lekkim wahaniem Oprah, wybudzając Louisa z zamyślenia. Ten wywiad stawał się bardzo intymny.  
\- Nikt nigdy o tym nie mówił. Chyba warto wyciągnąć na wierzch stare sprawy – oboje na chwilę zamilkli – Gdy połączyli nas w zespół byliśmy piątką nastoletnich niedorozwojów. Każdym z nas kierowały hormony i te inne takie. My… my po prostu nie dojrzeliśmy wtedy do takich decyzji jaką był zespół i kariera. To wszystko potoczyło się za szybko i my musieliśmy szybko do tego się przystosować. Niestety, w głębi duszy dalej byliśmy tylko dzieciakami i zgubiliśmy się. Byliśmy dla siebie całkiem obcy, a nagle mieliśmy tworzyć zgrany team - Louis zaśmiał się – W pewien sposób bardzo nam się to podobało, ale wszystko ma dwie strony. Z jednej to była fantastyczna przygoda – poznajesz nowych ludzi i się z nimi bawisz, z drugiej masz z nimi tworzyć rodzinę, a wiesz… w rodzinie nie ma miejsca na wzajemne fascynacje – Lou uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Sugerujesz… Sugerujesz, że między wami w zespole coś było? – zapytała, o dziwo lekko speszona Oprah.  
W odpowiedzi Louis tylko się uśmiechnął.   
\- To nie było tak, że wszyscy się razem pieprzyliśmy. To było na zasadzie… No kurczę, no. Wtedy dziewczyny w naszym wieku normalnie mogły się całować, trzymać za ręce i nie było to nic dziwnego. Bo była to przyjaźń i każdy to tak traktował i nie doszukiwał się drugiego dna w postaci miłości, czy chociażby podtekstów. A mogły takie być. One nie musiały się spowiadać i tłumaczyć z każdego gestu, co musieliśmy robić my.  
\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że te wszystkie spekulacje na temat waszego domniemanego homoseksualizmu były nieprawdziwe? – i Louis znów ograniczył się do dwuznacznego uśmiechu.  
\- Plączę się, prawda? – Lou zaśmiał się, a Oprah pokiwała głową. Tomlinson nie wiedział czemu ta sytuacja wydawała mu się tak absurdalnie zabawna – My się kochaliśmy. Jak bracia, ale nie dali nam czasu na zawiązanie tej więzi co spowodowało niepotrzebne komplikacje – kontynuował Louis, przeczesując włosy swoją drobną dłonią – Do cholery, byliśmy tylko niewyżytymi seksualnie nastolatkami! Do tego w okresie, gdzie wszystko co jest w miarę atrakcyjne powoduje u nas niekontrolowane fantazje, a mieszkaliśmy razem. Piątka gorących facetów.   
\- Louis, jesteś pewien, że chcesz o tym mówić? – zapytała Oprah z dziwną troską w oczach.   
\- Ludzie chcą wiedzieć. Nie mówiliśmy o tym nigdy, minęły już cztery lata odkąd zespołu już nie ma, kontraktu też nie… - Louis wzruszył ramionami – Wszystkim należy się prawda, a ta jest szczególnie ciekawa.  
\- Jeśli chcesz… - Oprah ułożyła dłonie w geście rób-co-uważasz-za-słuszne.  
Na krótki moment zapadła cisza, po czym Louis znów splótł swoje dłonie i ułożył na kolanach.   
\- Światem rządzą stereotypy. Nie ważne, który mamy wiek, czy w jakim kraju mieszkamy. Wszędzie są obecne pewne prawdy, które panują już od wieków. I cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, świata nie zawojujesz. Będzie jaki był, odporny na twoje marne próby – Louis westchnął ciężko - My przekonaliśmy się o tym trochę za późno. W momencie, gdzie już każdy widział, że między nami coś jest. Jeżeli bylibyśmy dziewczynami nie miałoby to miejsca. Te wszystkie podejrzenia. To właśnie te stereotypy. Dziewczyny mogą, a faceci są wtedy od razu uważani za geja. To takie niesprawiedliwe –kolejne, tym razem ciche prychnięcie – W pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy już się z tego śmiać, przeginać w naszych kontaktach, ale podejrzenia zostały. Co gorsza, te podejrzenia były jak najbardziej prawdziwe – Louis zamilkł.  
\- Kiedy mówisz ‘nami’ masz na myśli…? – zaczęła Oprah  
-Siebie i Harry’ego – Louis przerwał jej i pokiwał smutno głową – Skoro już ładnie wyszliśmy z fazy gdzie wszystko pięknie owijam w bawełnę i kluczę bezsensu, używając metafor, które rozumiem tylko ja, możemy przejść do etapu, w którym mówię całą prawdę –Louis uśmiechnął się radośnie – Moja fascynacja Harry’m, z resztą odwzajemniona, zaczęła się już w X-Factor. To był na zasadzie, że kiedy go zobaczyłem od razu wiedziałem, że zmieniam orientację – Lou zaśmiał się. Śmiech ten, był całkiem inny niż dotychczasowe – I nie, nie jestem gejem. Myślę, że jestem, a raczej byłem, styleso-seksualny – kolejny, przepełniony starym uczuciem uśmiech – Obydwoje nie wiedzieliśmy co mamy z tym zrobić. Bo o swoich emocjach powiedzieliśmy sobie od razu. Nie chcieliśmy by było dziwnie i niezręcznie, gdy mieliśmy tworzyć zespół, kiedy jeden z nas miał być zakochany… Daliśmy się ponieść. Chcieliśmy by się działo, by o tym nie myśleć i tego nie kontrolować. Myślę, że nam wyszło – Louis ponownie się zaśmiał. Mówiło mu się o tym lepiej niż sądził – Naszym fankom od razu odbiło, wymyśliły Larry’ego, a nam to kompletnie nie przeszkadzało! Byliśmy dla siebie przyjaciółmi, którzy żywią do siebie coś jeszcze, o czym szczerze nigdy nie pogadali. Sami nigdy nie nazywaliśmy się ‘związkiem’, czy ‘parą’. Byliśmy Louisem i Harry’m –Lou zawiesił się na chwilę - Nasza relacja była raczej platoniczna. Oczywiście, z czasem pojawiły się te inne pragnienia, ale u nas głównie chodziło o uczucie, które nas łączyło. Mnie osobiście nigdy nie podobał się inny chłopak. Był tylko Harry, więc stąd wnoszę, że byliśmy wyjątkowi. Że to było to.   
\- Jak długo to trwało, Lou? –zapytała Oprah, gdy Louis długo nie kontynuował mowy.  
\- Uczucie od początku do końca. Myślę, że gdyby nie pewne fakty trwałoby nadal…   
\- A związek? – kontynuowała wywiad kobieta nie zważając na wypowiedź Louisa  
\- Jakoś podczas promocji Take Me Home rozluźnił nam się kontakt. Dorośliśmy i… Ja miałem dziewczynę, Harry… tak naprawdę nie wiem co myślał wtedy Harry. Nie rozmawialiśmy wtedy za dużo.   
\- Właśnie, Eleanor. Co z nią w takim bądź razie, jeżeli wy dwaj byliście razem?   
\- To bardziej skomplikowana sprawa. My z Harry’m się po prostu kochaliśmy. Ja.. ja nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić – głos Louisowi zaczął się powoli łamać - My się kochaliśmy, okazywaliśmy to sobie na wszelakie sposoby, to było potężne uczucie. Czysta miłość. Byliśmy jak te dwie przysłowiowe połówki jednego jabłka. Nie wszyscy są w stanie zrozumieć tę miłość. Ona jest niczym nieskalana. Ale trzeba o nią dbać. My byliśmy dziećmi. Nie umieliśmy o to należnie zadbać i po prostu… to się sypnęło – Louis zakrył na chwilę twarz dłońmi – Eleanor była moją miłością. Bo człowiek nie kocha raz. Jest wiele osób, które są w stanie się z tobą połączyć w ten wyjątkowy sposób. Ale na milion takich, jest ta jedna. Ta, którą pokochasz od pierwszego spojrzenia, od pierwszego słowa, od pierwszego dotyku. Uzależnisz się i już nie będzie odwrotu. Będziecie razem, bo to jest z góry ustalone. Ta osoba jest ci przeznaczona. To jest tak, że gdy już ją spotkasz robisz wszystko pod nią, żeby jej było dobrze, żeby była szczęśliwa. Pragniesz być powodem każdego jej uśmiechu, adresatem każdego jej gestu i jedyną rzeczą, która by ją obchodziła. Tym kimś dla mnie był Harry, a ja dla niego. Tak musiało być – Louis przerwał na chwilę. Jego oczy zrobiły się szkliste, a dolna warga zaczęła drgać – Może gdybyśmy spotkali się później? Albo gdybyśmy nie stali się sławni… Wtedy może by to przetrwało. Ale my się poddaliśmy. Tak zwyczajnie pieprznęliśmy tym, nie starając się. Tu nie chodziło o żaden spisek Modest!, czy o wybujanie fantazje naszych lekko walniętych fanek. To była nasza wina.  
\- Przepraszam Louis, ale czegoś nie rozumiem. Skoro kochaliście się w ten szczególny sposób i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie do waszego związku, bo z twojej wypowiedzi wnoszę, że ani zarząd, ani twoja dziewczyna nie stanowiły problemu, to co nie grało?   
\- Ja sam nie wiem, Oprah. A ja nie powiedziałem, że te rzeczy nie były problemem. Po prostu to nie one odgrywały najważniejszą rolę. Dzięki Modest! osiągnęliśmy sam szczyt, a Eleanor to naprawdę wspaniała dziewczyna, ale… Zawsze jest jakieś ale. Kontrakt zobowiązuje. Gdyby na wierzch wyszła nasza miłość bylibyśmy spaleni. Mimo, że część fanek by się cieszyła i byłby dziki ‘fangirling’ przez kilka miesięcy, bo Larry się ujawnił i są zajebiście szczęśliwi, to po tym czasie atrakcyjność naszego zespołu spadłaby. Bo miłość jest no to czego więcej można się doszukiwać. Muzyka chujowa, życie prywatne już całe splądrowane – nic wartego uwagi.   
\- Więc Modest! wykorzystywał waszą więź? By rozgłaszać wasz zespół?   
\- Tak. Tak to działa. Eluanor też było bardziej skomplikowaną sprawą. Byliśmy z El dla siebie ważni, ale niektóre wspólne wyjścia były ustawiane, żeby był szum wokół nas, dyskusje, spekulacje… Wszystko po to, by wypromować One Direction. Eleanor nie była po to, żeby tuszować mnie i Harry’ego. Była po to, żeby było o nas głośniej. To samo dotyczy całej akcji z Haylor. Wiesz. Od absurdu, do absurdu… - Lou zaśmiał się ponuro – Dzięki temu wszystkiemu byliśmy mega sławni! Ci z Medest! to mimo wszystko geniusze.  
\- Słuchając tego dochodzę do tego samego wniosku… Co teraz ludzie są w stanie zrobić by się wypromować! – Oprah pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.   
\- Niestety tak działa dzisiejszy show-biznes. I my już nic na to nie poradzimy – Louis po raz ostatni wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Louis.. Na koniec chciałabym zadać ci pytanie, które chodzi mi po głowie odkąd powiedziałeś tę prawdę – powiedziała delikatnie Oprah  
\- Mów śmiało. Mnie już nic nie dotknie. Wyzbyłem się tych uczuć.   
\- Więc… Czy wy i Harry?... Kochasz go jeszcze? Skoro jesteście tym samym jabłkiem... – Oprah delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Louis przerwał jej z równie subtelną mimiką twarzy:  
\- Myślę, że sama już sobie na to odpowiedziałaś.


End file.
